


Assassin's Creed Destiny

by Izzy_M_Br



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Violence, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_M_Br/pseuds/Izzy_M_Br
Summary: There are some things that I don't believe in.Like Santa Claus. An honest politician. And hell.That was, of course, until I woke up in one.And I knew.This was the day I was going to die.The Templars, until now, have proven themselves to be demons on Earth where chaos would spread wherever they pass. They are my biggest problems.That's how I tried to infiltrate Abstergo.A machine, several pasts and a golden apple.Whatever the hell that was.All I knew was that I had to save people from these Templars.I hoped that before killing me or making me go back in time.
Relationships: Federico Auditore da Firenze/Original Character(s), Federico Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s), Federico Auditore da Firenze/Reader, federico - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Assassin's Creed Destiny

When 2020 started I expected many things in my life. War, peace and even a world revolution, but fate is a bitch and I will tell you. A year ago I could say that I did not believe that one day I would go back in time, more specifically Floreça - Italia 1478, as I said fate is a bitch and she is cruel, she can turn her life upside down like she left mine. Now I am on my knees totally stripped of my pride and arrogance in the presence of the 3 gods (Juno, Jupiter and Minerva) with my vision blurred by tears as I embrace his body, the most stupid, womanizing and one of the most courageous man and also a protector… My protector. 

\- DO SOMETHING FUCK! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE! NOT AGAIN! YOUR FUCKERS! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING?!? Please do something ... - I whisper the last words as I cried, I kept hugging her body that seemed to have no life. One day I am the girl who has everything in the world and the next with her world all plucked out by her own hands. 

To better understand, let's start at the Elite Royale Boarding School, I have lived in this place since I was a child. I would like to say that this school is like any other, but this place is not, here you can find children of several powerful people. To be more specific, children of the greatest Leaders or Metres of our Creed like the biggest heads of Abstergo industry, but we Assassin's we call them Templar. In total there are 10 Assassin's Masters around the world, the Templars have more than 50 heads, they are divided into several areas of our society, they can be present in the food we consume, the television they watch every day, politics, scientific means, etc. Templars have no limits, they want to control society and take away our peace and free will.

I do not know how our history got here with the Templars, but I know that this war and that suffocation we suffer happens for more than 5 centuries. Now with me are the children of the other 9 murderous masters. We are not only here to learn but to spine, we are young but we were trained to remain in the shadows and bring the light after all we are Assassins. My name is Auset Khan Al-Abadi and this is my story.

December 12, 2019

We only have 1 week to go to school and come back next year, I let out a frustrated breath I had spent all night trying to hack the Abstergo Industry system and so far I haven't seen any results. I was about to give up when the light appears and I realize I was inside the system, I almost cried with joy but I restrain myself since Giovanna my roommate / BFF, her blond hair was stuck in a ponytail, her features are soft, she was looking like a sushi roll wrapped in her blankets, in fact, she seemed to be sleeping like a baby, she is not like all the girls, Giovanna is like me and the daughter of one of the masters of our creed. With this achievement I was more focused and focused to continue my search for information, not long afterwards to my greatest joy now I was in the message box of the biggest head of Abstergo Octavio Kingsley, which makes me give a big triumphant smile.

It doesn't take long for my smile to fade, the abstain has been very quiet lately even your children were quieter than usual, a voice from my conscience shouted saying that there was something wrong I just didn't hear because according to the other masters they were still recovering from our previous attacks, in which the company lost several operating celebrations as well as money and media criticism. Not only do I find out that they were spreading a deadly virus throughout China and that it would possibly be spreading throughout the world, but they were also doing hope in killers on a machine in which it reveals the memories of its ancestors to search for the pieces of Eden, however, what shocks and that all the killers on the list were murderers who were on the missing list.

Holy shit! - I bite the palms while running my hand through my hair, a twinge of headache begins to attack. I get to the head of my bed to get my cell phone to call my father, but I stop while looking at the button where I press to call. As worrying as this is, panic would not help at all.

I go back to the laptop where I finish what I started, I read as much about this virus plan as the Sick experiment done on the Assassin's when digging deeper into this more nauseated and angry experiment, I needed a plan and fast. I put in the codes to log out and finish that damn system invasion, looking at the clock I see that it was already 6 am and soon we would have class. I make a bun in my head and cross the room where I open the big window, letting the light enter the room, Giovanna shrinks and covers her eyes, the light somehow bothers my eyes, making me blink several times until finally, my vision adjust the brightness. I walk to the side of my bitch's bed where I take one side of her cover and pull it out, leaving it totally bare.

\- Rise and shine, bitch!

\- Fuck you Auset… I can't sleep in this shit anymore, LET ME SLEEP GODAMMIT.

She speaks sleepily but still expressing how upset and irritated she was, she pouted and frowned while looking at me, still in her curled up the bed I started laughing with her expressions, I love to tease the people I like. Unhappy with my laughter Giovanna jumps out of bed and starts running after me where I start to run as well in an attempt to escape her, I was laughing while saying playfully for the same to have mercy of me, in the end, we settled and the day started.

I thought that when I started classes I could stop thinking about the great cruelties that the Templars were doing, but instead of productivity, I was lost in my thoughts and mentally coming up with a plan. As the week goes by, I wish in this winter break I could come home with good news and talk about the trouble that the other masters' children and I got into with the children of the Templars so we could laugh, but the only thing I would return to would be a war about to explode.


End file.
